


Leave Me Here

by Bob13213299



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob13213299/pseuds/Bob13213299
Summary: When Violet and Louis find a seriously injured girl in the forest near the school, they find out information about their friends who were supposedly dead.
Relationships: Clementine/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. I

The boat rocked upon the violent waves as it hurried itself through the water. Splashes of freezing water descended upon the occupants of the boat, coating them with a chilly displeasure. The pitch-black night overwhelmed their sight, giving them no knowledge if they're even going the right way towards their destination.

The boat was quite small - there was room to stand and move a few paces, but that was it. Sophie sat at the front of the boat. She was quite tall, for someone who had to grow up through the apocalypse, and was identical to her twin sister, other than their hairstyles and the numerous scars they have received throughout the years. Her twin, Minnie, sat at the other end of their small vessel. She had an old rowing ore in her hands, which she used to propel the boat forward.

Sat in the middle of the boat was Clementine. She was slightly younger than the twins, and was a lot shorter. She was skinny and had dark, slightly frizzy, hair. She wore a black waterproof coat, that was a bit too big for her, that protected her from the torrential rain.

"We shouldn't be doing this," said the twin who sat facing Clementine's back, Minnie, "We're going to die if we keep on going."

"Minnie, we're only about a mile from land. We could probably swim it from here," replied her twin, trying to make a joke out of the situation but to no avail. "They'll kill us if we return there anyway."

"Us?" Minnie questioned, "I don't think it was us who killed that guard. It was your little girl-"

"He was lucky all he got was a bullet to the brain. I could have done a lot worse to that fucking prick if I had more time," Clementine said, joining their argument.

"What makes you two think we can go back to the school anyway. Marlon will kill us if he sees us and they don't even know who the fuck Clementine is." Argued Minnie. She had a point - Marlon would do anything in his power to make sure they didn't expose whatever lie he had been telling the other kids.

"When we get back, you'll finally see Violet again. Is that not what you want?" Sophie asked. She'd turned her head to look at Minnie. She could see she wanted to reunite with her girlfriend, even though she tried to pretend she didn't care. Sophie had thought she finally won her over, but that thought changed as Minnie reached towards her holster and pulled out a pistol.

"No. Fuck this!" Minnie yelled pointing her gun at Clementine. "Put your hands up. Come on Sophie, let's turn back and go to our real home."

"Your fucking insane. Sophie, don't listen to her." Clementine pleaded.

"Minnie, put the fucking gun down. Someone is going to get hurt if you wave that thing around." Said Sophie, hoping that her sister would just listen and not fuck everything up.

Minnie looked towards Sophie, giving Clementine the chance to try and wrestle the gun out of her hand. She grabbed it and pulled it towards the floor, resulting in Minnie firing a shot into the boat out of reflex. Clementine then used her knee to kick Minnie in the stomach. The boat began to rock, which resulted in Minnie to regain the advantage and gash Clementine in the face with the pistol. Clementine let go of the pistol, giving Minnie the opportunity to fire the pistol in her direction. She looked down at her torso, and saw the bullet hole in her stomach. She looked back up at Minerva who, for a split second, had a shocked expression on her face, before it turned to a look of anger as she grabbed Clementine and through her off the boat.

"If you had to choose between them, who would you choose?"

"I've already told you, Brody has a crush on Marlon, and Ruby and Aasim are probably together."

"As I have said Vi, imagine for one minute that they both had a crush on you, who would you choose."

"Ruby, I guess," finally answered Violet, "You know I fucking hate Brody anyway, Louis. Why did you even ask?"

"If you hate her because she was there when Minnie died, you just need to get over it," said Louis, who realised that he his words may have sounded a little too harsh, "Marlon said there was nothing they could of done. You need to forgive her. She hasn't even forgiven herself for it yet. She needs the support."

"I'll forgive her when I fucking want to forgive her. Just stay out of it." Violet fired back.

"Fine, ok, I won't say anything. Let's just get to the fishing shack already." Louis replied.

Violet and Louis had known each other for as long as they could remember, even before the apocalypse had started. When Louis first joined the same school as her, she hated him. She thought that he was too cocky. But when the walkers finally showed up, he began to show her another side of him - beneath all his arrogance he was a good and caring person. They had been best friends ever since, and they were always there for each other.

They walked through their local forest like they had so many times. They had with them a map, but that was rarely used as both knew every inch of this wood through their constant travelling throughout the forest. What they hadn't seen before in this forest were other people, which meant that both of them tensed up as they saw a person walking slowly, following the shoreline. They appeared to be injured, for they were bent over holding their stomach which their arm.

"We need to help that person," Louis said, ducking down behind a bush among with Violet. 

"Why should we, they're probably just some lunatic that would kill of us if he had the chance."

"I think she's a girl. Violet she looks hurt - we have to help her." Louis said, pleading that Violet would help him. 

"Fine, but if she murders us I get to beat the shit out of you in hell."

"Deal"


	2. II

_It was on fucking fire. There were fucking bodies everywhere. He had to be in there. I had to find him._

  


"Hey, put the gun down. We're not armed. We're not going to hurt you." 

  


_I walked through the entrance. There was a man, with half his face burned off. He was begging me to kill him._

  


"Your hurt, right? We've got a doctor. Well, not a real doctor, she's good, really good. We can help you."

  


_I shot a man in the shoulder. I ran towards him, holding a gun to his head. I asked where they kept the kids. He told me, but raised a knife, telling me he wouldn't let me take them._

  


"I-I'm hurt," the girl stuttered out, lowering her gun. She grabbed her bloody stomach, trying to stop as much bleeding as possible. 

  


_His brains splattered against my face. He had friends. Maybe even family. People cared about him. And now he was just another stain on my clothes._

  


"Then let us help you. Please."

  


_I walked to where the man said. I reached the door, gripping my gun with my other hand. I opened the door and raised my gun._

  


"You live at the school, right?" She asked, her question being confirmed by the boy nodding, "Fuck, ok fine."

  


_I looked around the room. It must have been a nursery. Now it was just another empty room. Whoever was here must have left. They got away. They got away with A.J._

  


  


  


The three kids walked slowly through the forest, with Louis allowing his new friend to support herself on his shoulder. They walked in silence, as no one knew what to say. Well, they had a few questions for the girl they just met, but neither of them wanted to ask them just yet, as the girl was in serious pain.

  


"Stop," the girl said, almost as if it was an order. She let go of Louis and hobbled over to a tree, gradually sliding down into a seating position, "you need to get the bullet out."

  


"We're only several miles away from the school. Can't you just hold on for a while longer." Violet asked. She had no knowledge on how to remove a bullet from a person's gut, and she could guarantee that Louis was just as clueless.

  


"No. You're doing it now," she said, assertively, "one of you has to hold me down."

  


"I'll hold you down," Louis quickly volunteered.

  


"Then I guess I will take the bullet out then," sighed Violet.

  


"Don't worry, it's not that hard," The girl said, supportively, "luckily for both of us, the bullet isn't that deep inside of me." She pulled up the bottom of her coat, revealing the wound to Violet. "Use my knife," she said, offering it to her.

  


Violet took the knife and held it near the girls wound. "Both of you ready?" She asked, receiving nods from both Louis and the girl. She placed the knife in, digging through her gut until she reached the bullet. The girl squirmed and screamed in Louis' arms as he struggled to keep her still. Violet dug the knife under the bullet and pulled it out. 

  


Louis released the girl from his grips, allowing her to put her hands over her gut to try and stop the bleeding. "Here, use this," Louis said, taking off his brown trench coat and wrapping it around the shaking girl's stomach. "Getting shot in the stomach is the most painful place to get shot. Or was that the kneecap? It doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is that it's more painful than it is deadly." Louis' attempt at motivating the girl proved ineffective, as she still sat curled up, shaking. "I think she's going through shock," Violet explained, "We should probably get her back to the school as soon as possible." Louis nodded, and proceeded to pick up the huddled girl and carry her in his arms. He and Violet broke into a quick jog, trying to get back to the school quickly.

  


  


  


  


"Who the fuck is that?" Mitch yelled from the lookout tower.

  


"We'll explain when we get in," Louis explained running up to to the entrance of the school, "Mitch, open the gate, now!"

  


"Fine," Mitch called out, opening the gate from the inside. Louis and Violet entered, with the girl in the formers arms.

  


"Where's Ruby?" 

  


"She's in the medical office. Willy is there as well. He hurt his arm falling out that tree he always climbs."

  


"Thanks Mitch," said Violet, running to try and catch up to Louis, who had left as soon as he learned Ruby's location. He walked inside, carrying the girl up the stairs and into the old medical office. 

  


"Who's that," Ruby asked.

  


"We don't know. She got shot in the gut. We removed the bullet but she's gone into shock." Louis explained. He placed her on the medical bed whilst Ruby studied her wound. 

  


"I'll try my best to help. But it would be for the best if all of you just leave me to it. Even you Willy."

  


They left the room and stood outside in the corridor. Willy ran off down the stairs, probably to somehow injure himself again by falling out a different tree. "Who do you think she is?" Asked Violet. 

  


"I don't know. She knew about our school. And I doubt she is from around here." Violet lifted up the girls backpack in her hand and looked at Louis. "No, we shouldn't look through it, Vi."

  


Violet ignored his request and opened the bag. She spilled the contents onto the table, and studied them. The most notable item was a blue and white baseball cap which had a 'D' on the front of it. "I was never really a fan of baseball," Louis confessed, whilst looking through the other items. 

  


"Yeah, baseball sucks," Violet agreed. She noticed a drawing and picked it up. "I think her names Clementine," she said, showing Louis the picture. It was of a toddler holding hands with two other people. One of them was of a girl wearing the same hat as the one on the table. There was a label pointing at her, saying Clementine. The other person in the picture appeared to be an old man. He had a beard and an eyepatch. He was labelled as Kenny. The toddler in the picture was called A.J., according to the labels attached to each person. "Do you think A.J. is her brother?" She asked, but noticed that Louis' attention was on the photograph he had in his hand. He looked up at Violet with a shocked expression on his face. He passed the photograph to her.

  


The photograph showed Clementine, hugging another girl. Her heart stopped as she recognised the girl in it. A girl who was supposed to be dead. 

  


"No. That's impossible. They're both dead. Don't tell me that's-"

  


"It's Sophie, Vi. She's alive."

  


  


  



End file.
